A technique has been heretofore known in which, if a driver releases an accelerator, a fuel cut is performed to stop fuel supply to an engine (internal combustion engine), thereby decelerating a vehicle. At the time of the start of the fuel cut and at the time of the return of the fuel cut, torque variations occur in the power transmission system of the vehicle, and satisfactory drivability is not obtained. Accordingly, in Patent Literature 1, the motor of a motor generator is activated before the fuel cut starts, and input shaft torque of an automatic transmission increases, thereby suppressing torque variations at the time of the start of the fuel cut. In Patent Literature 2, driving torque of a motor of an electric motor at the time of the return of the fuel cut increases, thereby suppressing torque variations at the time of the return of the fuel cut.